The Sleeping Beauty of Tricks
by Rin Owens
Summary: Rin is cursed to sleep for one-hundred years. The catch is that she can walk through dreams, but only few would be able to see her. one of them can save her. If she hasn't been saved, she will die when her time is up. Who can break the spell?


The sky was a brilliant blue, nothing could shroud the day in darkness. Lush, green trees lined the sky and by those trees there was a marble fountain. Kneeling by the fountain was a beautiful young girl. She had short, platinum blonde hair, with bangs that were held back by a purple headband. She wore a light dress that sparkled a sweet pink in the sunlight. A soft smile graced her lips as she hummed and swayed her slender hand in the water, following movements of the fish. For her, it was just another peaceful, yet lonely time. She missed people. It had been, what, fifty years already? She sighed, and looked at her young hands. Not a wrinkle or true sign of age since eighteen. She cursed it. She did not like what she had become. She sighed, "It is what it is."

The girl got up from the fountain and walked over to the trees, and thought on things passed. "I wish to see another." she demanded in a low monotone. It was a lie and she knew it to be. She would certainly see someone else, however, they would not see her. She was lonely but not alone. She hated this part of her curse. Ashe she wished, the colors of the landscape blurred in order to show her some one else's dream.

A little boy, no more than possibly eight sat in the middle of a field. Dead, yellow grass and wheat were slowly being covered by the snow. Rin sat on a metal bench and watched this boy's dream play out. He had fluffy blonde hair that stuck out in every direction with blue bell eyes that moved from side to side, looking for something. His eyes settle next to her knee. She followed his gaze and see a bunny there. Rin looks back to him. The boy set his arms around the creature, gently pulling it closer to his chest to keep the bunny warm. The boy smiled gently as his warmth faded to the little bunny. Rin felt something wet fall on her arm. She's surprised to find that it's her own tears. Raising her hands to her face, she find that she's been crying.

How is it, that after seeing thousands of people's nightmares, that this boy could touch her? She watched for a few more moments before she is sucked from the dream. Colors blur all around Rin, and She screams. For the first time in years Rin screams. After what seems like an eternity, She's back in a scape she had created. Tears fell from Rin's eyes freely. She sobbed, falling to the ground. The scape changed to a beach shore. The water is dark and the sky uninviting. Behind her are jagged, black rocks. This is Rin's place of loss. She dried her tears and tried to walk back to him. Each time, she failed. He must be awake. So she stayed in her scene to wait for as long as she must for him to go back to sleep. Rin is determined to find this boy again.

She sat by her ocean, went swimming, and analyzed what happened for too many hours. Finally impatient, Rin tried finding his dreams again. Instead, She found a little girl's. The dream scape she walked into was an underwater setting. She saw five mermaids. Two of them were adults, the other three were children. The adults had blue tails, seashell covered breasts. One of them had short brown hair, the other, long blonde hair. The children had multicolored tails, as though it had not been decided yet. The first little girl had short green hair with angular features. The second had long purple hair with high cheek bones. The last one had long, pink hair with a rounded face. The adults were telling the girls that they would see the surface one day. Suddenly, the water blurred and before her eyes the girls were grown. Rin has taken interest in the pink haired girl. She watched as the pinkette saved a boy. A familiar one. The very one that saved the bunny. Rin watched as the girl sang her heart out to him on the beach.

Rin had seen enough, and walked out of the dream, and tried to walk into another. No such success. She only succeeded in walking into her own once again. After a few moments, she was sucked into another dream. This time, however, she did not panic. She found herself in the same snow valley. Rin smiled widely. She'd done it. Maybe not on purpose, but nonetheless, it happened. She looked for the boy and found that in this dream he seemed older, maybe seemed to be walking towards her. As he came closer she saw his eyes widen. It seemed to be directed at her, but Rin knew better. He was probably looking through her. She looked behind her to see what he saw, but there was nothing but snow. When she turned back to face him, he had taken off a jacket and was starting to come closer to Rin. Treating her as a spooked animal.

"You must be freezing in only that dress. Here, take this." The boy smiled sweetly at Rin. She looked at him, but didn't respond. He came closer and gently laid the coat over her shoulders. After a second, Rin tossed it off.

"I'm fine. I don't really need it. It's only a dream, so I can't feel cold."

"Oh. Well, who are you?"

"My name is Rin, who are you and how can you see me?" Rin's eyes got big and her head coked to the side.

"Well this is my dream."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Yes, but most people dream of what they already know. I am pretty sure I don't know who you are and more importantly you don't know who I am."

"Why does that matter? I could have just made you up." He shrugged.

"I promise you didn't make me up. I've been around a long time," Rin's excitement had dimmed and she crossed her arms, "most likely longer than you."

"My name is Len. Nice to meet you, Rin." Len held out his hand. Rin looked at it before hesitantly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Len." Rin gave him a small smile.

"So," Len and Rin let go of their hands, "this is one crazy dream."

"That goes for both of us." There was a silence between them that lasted a while. Until Rin broke it. "Do you want to get out of this scape?"

"What do you mean, scape?" Len looked at Rin quizzically while Rin deadpanned. _Idiot! He wouldn't know what that means!_ Rin silently chided herself.

Rin took a deep breath and changed her tone to a softer one. "Scape is short for Dreamscape. It's where we are now. I don't think you can change it on your own at first though. It took me a while to learn myself. But I'm sure that I can change it if you'll allow me."

"So, let me get this straight. You can change where we are in my dream?"

"Yes."

"Anywhere you want." Len put his hands behind his head.

Rin's eyes widened. "You're okay with that? You mean to say that allowing a near complete stranger to change your dream is perfectly alright with you?" Rin breathed out.

"Well, the way I see it, it's a dream and you can't be a stranger. You're in my dream and so I created you. It's all in my head. So what's the harm?"

Rin put her hand to her head. "Were you not listening to a single thing I said earlier? When I told you I walk through people's dreams, I was not joking. I've been doing it for years."

"Are you one of the gypsy girls?" Len raised a brow at her.

"Wha-No! Of course not! I'm cursed. That's why I am like this." Len gave her a blank stare. "I am cursed to sleep for a hundred years."

"Really? Why? How could you have messed up that badly?" Len put his hands together behind his back and started to rock back and forth on his feet.

"I-I fell in love when I wasn't supposed to. That's all you need to know. but for now, how do you feel about the beach?" Rin brushed her dress off of the snow and looked at Len.

"It sounds better than this freezing place." He looked at her with a toothy grin and Rin lightly smiled back at him for just a second.


End file.
